


Liar, my Liar

by LimeDane21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Every lie your soulmate tells becomes tattooed on your body, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Soulmates, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeDane21/pseuds/LimeDane21
Summary: Soulmate AU — Every lie your soulmate tells becomes tattooed on your body.My body is covered in lies. I was born covered in them. They are now so small no one could read them, but I can. I know all of the lies that lay on my skin, from the simple “I’m fine”s to the more elaborate cons. I could even feel the importance of each lie....
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Liar, my Liar

My body is covered in lies. I was born covered in them. They are now so small no one could read them, but I can. I know all of the lies that lay on my skin, from the simple “I’m fine”s to the more elaborate cons. I could even feel the importance of each lie. The most important lie on my skin seems like the most simplest, “You’re not.” Every lie that comes, it is brought to my memory, I don’t even have to look at my skin anymore.

From what I can tell my soulmate has a serious lying problem, is of a higher class, the way he speaks sounds like he is a king, and he is either immortal or an alien. That last point has scared me for many years and has brought me into joining SHIELD. It was fairly easy considering they would be interested in my tattoos and we both agreed to study my tattoos could help each other.

In SHIELD, I was a low-level researcher who has the special “mission” of writing down any lies my soulmate has said that could be of some help. Mostly old Norse stuff, like Asgard and such. Even if there wasn’t anything I would write it down.

When Thor showed up in New Mexico, SHIELD tried to get him to talk to us but he left before we could. Now we know that there are aliens and that my soulmate could possibly be Asgardian. That is one step closer. I specialized in Asgardians from then. Even if we figured out about Asgard and such I would still write the lies down, just in case.

Shit hit the fan when New York was attacked by Thor’s brother, Loki. During this time my soulmate didn’t really tell lies, fewer than normal. But one lie disturbed me, “In the end, you will always kneel.”. I sent it over to the higher agents but nothing. Radio silence. It wasn’t like them. They would usually reply, even if they couldn’t find anything they would thank me and tell me to continue my work. Later I sent the lie, “I sent it off I know not where.” and I was suddenly taken to a more secure facility.

I felt like I was being babied, everyone kept looking at me with pity. After a week I snapped.

“What the hell did I do?!” I screamed.

“Agent L/N. Please come with me.” A senior agent responded.

I followed the agent to a private lounge where they sat me down. I chose to stand.

“This is going to be hard to hear.” they started.

“Does this have to do with my soulmate?” I asked.

“Yes,” they paused, “With your help, we found him.”

“This isn’t going to have a happy ending, is it?” I was almost too afraid to ask who they were.

“No. Do you still want to know?”

After a few moments of thinking, I replied hesitantly, “Yes.”

“Your soulmate is the war criminal Loki.”

I froze, my breath caught in my throat. Then I was hyperventilating and directed to a couch. A few minutes ticked by before I was able to breathe right, even then my mind couldn’t handle it. It made sense but I couldn’t fathom that my soulmate was a bloodthirsty killer.

“We’ll give you a few weeks to collect yourself, but we ask you to remain here with us.”

I just nodded.

**A Month Later**

I wanted to meet him. I wanted to punch him, make him bleed. I have done all the research I could, listening to the interviews with Thor on the matter to reading Norse mythology. SHIELD tried to hide it but I soon found out that Loki has been sent back as punishment for his crimes. He now was in the Avengers Tower under direct watch.

“I want to see him.”

“Again, you don’t have authorization, Agent L/N.” the lady at the front desk of the Avengers Tower said, “We’ve had this conversation countless times Agent. Your status is not going to change.”

I bite my lip and looked around. Sighing, I turned to walk out.

“Hey, you there!” I heard someone call out.

I looked around to see Tony Stark waving at me.

“Are you that agent that keeps coming to see Loki?” He asked once he made it to me.

“Yes,” I answered unsure of what he wanted.

“Can I ask why because there really needs to be a reason why.”

I looked away for a moment before pulling up my sleeves, “See these? Those are my soulmate’s lies.”

“Can you even read those?” Tony squirted and bent closer to them, trying to read them.

“I am cursed with knowing every lie that is on my skin. The point is that I worked for SHIELD because of these.”

“Because your soulmate is an extreme liar?”

“Because I was born with these lies and it was unreadable then.”

“And this has to do with Loki, how?”

I gestured for him to come closer and whispered in his ear, “He’s my soulmate.”

Stark was stunned but composed himself enough to drag me into an elevator.

“Your what?” He asked.

“His soulmate, yes.” I answered, holding my hands up.

Stark took a step back before pressing a floor number.

“I shouldn’t bring you up here.”

“I know.”

“Are you going to try and rescue him?”

“I have no interest in talking or rescuing him.”

“Good.” Stark turned to the door.

After a moment, he turned back to me, “But why are you here then? If you don’t even want to talk to him.”

“I just want to see him, preferably without him seeing me.”

“One-way mirror?”

“Yes? Do you have one?”

“I do, in fact.” he replied, “Not in any of the bathrooms, of course,” he corrected.

When we reached the floor, Stark started directed me to a room with a one-way mirror. Well, more like sneaking.

“Mr. Stark, why are we sneaking around _your_ tower?”

“Because you don’t want Loki to meet you and that sneaky bastard is everywhere.”

I pressed my lips together as I followed Stark. We safely made it into a room.

“Stay here while I get Loki.”

“And how are you going to convince him to come into this room?”

“I’ll… find a way.” Stark replied, leaving the room.

“He is going to screw me over.” I muttered, pacing the room.

A couple minutes passed before I heard struggling and see Stark and Thor shove Loki into the adjacent room. I stopped breathing like before as I watched him. He definitely had the elegance that matched his language. I hated to admit it but he was very handsome. I couldn’t stop staring at him as Thor walked in. Stark apparently was pretended to interrogate Loki, who was very annoyed by this.

“So you’re my brother’s soulmate.” Thor announced behind me, clapping me on the shoulder.

I turned to glance at him, “I guess so.”

“Don’t you want to meet him?”

I shook my head, “No.”

Loki glanced at his arm before eyeing Stark then eyeing the window. He smirked. I watched as he said something to Stark, who immediately opened the door for him to leave. Shooing Loki as he left, the smirk still on his face. Stark then glanced at the window, before leaving himself.

Thor and I suddenly heard yelling and the door to our room opened revealing Loki. I scurried behind Thor, hoping he didn’t see me. Stark soon entered the room and tried to pull Loki out.

“Loki! You’re not allowed in here!” Stark yelled.

“Who is this human?” Loki asked, not budging.

“What human?” Thor asked, trying to keep my cover.

“Don’t be draft, I know someone else is here. What are you hiding?”

“We needed to ask you some questions, they were here on the behalf of SHIELD.” Stark explained.

“Lies,” Loki hissed, pushing off Stark and walking toward Thor.

On the fly, I sprinted out from behind Thor and hit Loki on the jaw. My hand instantly regretted that decision. I tried to book it, but Loki caught my wrist before I could make it out the door.

“Interesting.” was his only statement as he stared at me, “You think you can hit a God and get away with that?”

“Loki, let them go.” Thor warned.

Loki laughed, “Why should I? I like this little game we are playing.”

“This is no game. You have three seconds before I blast you,” Stark threatened, his Iron Man armor on his hand, arming at Loki, “Again.”

“You think your blasters can do anything to be, mortal?”

“Brother, have you forgotten? Your magic and strength have been taken by the Allfather.” Thor pleaded.

Loki rolled his eyes and pushed me aside. I scrambled to regain my footing before sprinting to the far side of the room.

“You clearly wanted to see me, so why are you acting like a frightened child?” Loki asked me.

“You were not meant to see me.” I replied carefully.

“And why is that?”

I almost replied before realizing that he would know, so I kept my mouth shut. He cocked his head to the side before advancing toward me.

“Silence?” he stopped a few feet before me, “It seems like you have a lot to say.”

After a minute, I walked around him, avoiding his stare.

“What is with your soulmate?” Loki suddenly asked.

I turned and stared at him in disbelief, my mouth slightly open, “Says the God of Lies.”

He suddenly grabbed me and pulled up my sleeve, looking closely at my tattoos.

“I recognize these,” he murmured, ignoring the protests and threats of Thor and Stark.

Suddenly feeling brave, I said, “Of course you do. They’re yours.”

The look on Loki’s face was priceless before he kissed me passionately. I couldn’t stop myself as I buried my hands in his soft hair. One part of my mind was screaming at me not to trust him, but the more we kissed the quieter the voice became.

Loki ended the kiss slowly, never wanting to let go as he smiled at me. I smiled back, a tiny bit unsure.

He took notice, “What is the matter?”

“I don’t know if I could trust you.” I spoke, making my doubts clear.

“I would never lie to you,” Loki replied smoothly.

I felt my skin prickle as that lie burned in my mind. My eyes watered as I shook my head, pulling out of Loki’s arms and running away.

I made it home, jumping in my bed, and cried. My chest felt like a bottomless pit, sick and twisted. Why did I even bother going? I knew I was going to get hurt, but why does it hurt so much?

**The Next Day**

I woke up and tried to forget about yesterday, opting to go back to working full-time. This worked for a couple of days before I kept hearing whispers about Stark and Thor coming here. Not wanting to see them, I retired for the night as swiftly as I could. Didn’t work.

“Hey! Agent L/N!” Stark called from the end of the hall.

I was about to run to my room but when I turned Thor was blocking my way.

“Don’t fret, my lady. We are just here to talk.” Thor said.

“I don’t want to talk.” I gritted my teeth.

“You have no choice.” Stark countered.

“Fine, but let’s take this to a more private area.” I sighed, eyeing the onlookers, who immediately tried to look busy.

Once in my room, I offered my only seating while I sat on my bed. Stark ignored my chairs and instead sat next to me with Thor following on the other side.

“We need you to come back to the Tower.” Stark started.

“No.” I shook my head, “I’m never going back there. It was a mistake going the first time.”

“Loki—”

“I said no!” I interrupted Thor.

“Listen to me,” Stark commanded, “Loki is going crazy. Like lovers crazy. He has been destroying my Tower from the inside out. Okay, maybe just his room, but his negativity is affecting everyone and I don’t like that.”

“Your absence is killing him.” Thor added, “You must fix this.”

“There is nothing to fix.”

“You’re _soulmates_ for God’s sake!” Stark cried, “Soulmates are met to be together til the end of the earth!”

I shook my head, “Not this pair.”

“Fine,” Stark conceded and turned to Thor, “Thor, plan B.”

I was lifted by the God and flung over his shoulder, “I apologize Lady Y/N, but you leave us no choice.”

“This is kidnap!” I screamed, pounding on Thor’s back.

Stark and Thor ignored me as they walked out of the building and pushed me into their car. The ride was silence except for my intense breathing and the sound of traffic. I tried to book it when we reached the Tower but Thor caught me and returned me over his shoulder. This position remains as so for the whole ride up the elevator and continued until we arrived at an unmarked door. Stark opened the door while Thor practically threw me in.

I stubbled before falling over and groaning, hearing the door lock. It was dark; the window blinds closed. I slowly began to adjust to the lighting and looked around from my view on the ground. This is definitely Loki’s room. Being a Prince I would assume his room to be tidy with no speck of dust in sight but this is not the case. I was currently laying on his bedsheets and could see wood and glass fragments a little aways. I was lucky to have a soft landing.

I could hear the breathing of another in the room with me, must be Loki. I crawled to the door and sat in the corner. I closed my eyes and I tried to relax and wait for the door to be opened. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and yelped as Loki seemed to have suddenly appeared before me. How could he have snuck up on me? 

He looked awful; his hair was a mess like it hadn’t been brushed for days. There was dry blood on his bare feet and hands, even a cut on his cheek. His eyes looked at me dead and unfeeling, like a scientist to an experiment. It scared me.  
  
“Loki?” I whispered, not knowing what to say.

“What?” he asked, hostile.

The aggression in his voice took me back, as I flinched. Something flashed in his eyes when he saw this.

“Stark and your brother want me to fix… this,” I look away.

He scoffed and turned from me, walking to his window and staring at it blankly, not even opening the blinds.

“This is your fault.” Loki spoke, less malicious in his voice.

I sighed, defeated, “It is.”

He turned to look at me while I look at the ground, “Well? Are you going to beg for my forgiveness? Perhaps kiss my feet while you’re at it.”

I was shaken. I continued to look at the floor, hoping to find an answer but none came. His sudden attitude change confused me. I needed to get out of here. Climbing off the floor, I tried the door. When that didn't work, I banged on it, yelling for someone to unlock it. No one came.

Loki laughed, “You’re such a pathetic mortal.”

My skin crawled as I tried fighting the door open.

“Stark and Thor won't let you out until we fix this. So how about we do that?”

Tears streamed down my face as I gave up on the door, falling down and curling into a ball.

“This that all you can do, pathetic mortal?” Loki sneered.

I finally paid attention to the lies being written on my skin. “Pathetic mortal” was a deep, regretful lie; Close among the deepest, “You're not.”.

“Loki?” I asked, my voice quiet.

He hummed in response, crouching next to me.

“Why are you lying to me?” He knew I could feel them, memorize them without looking.

He stared into space briefly before backing up and hiding the farthest corner from me.

“I was scared of you,” I began, “Even before we met. I thought, ‘How could I love someone who _lies_ so much?’. I guess I overreacted the first time we met but could you blame me? I wanted to know that I could trust my soulmate and that lie. It was a simple one, an everyday 'I'm fine’. It scared me how easily you could say it. So, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't as _trusting_ or _elated_ to meet you. Call me a pathetic mortal because it probably is true.”

“You’re not.”

I paused, holding breath.

“I understand your situation,” Loki continued, “I never meant to hurt you. Those words were careless, I should've been more cautious. I meant those words, but you have to remember the little 'I'm fine’s in which you can clearly see that I need to be comforted and the lies we tell to keep a surprise secret. The world doesn't work in black and white, truth or lie. There are always going to be grey areas and that is where I am,” Loki paused, “I would open the door for you to go but my magic is gone.”

“No need,” I replied, getting up and walking to Loki.

I sat down next to him and he immediately wrapped his arm around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder as we looked at the wall.

“I broke the security camera. I have no idea how they would know when to open the door.”

I chuckled, leaning into Loki further, "I wouldn’t mind just staying right here for now.”

“I love you,” Loki whispered.

“I love you, too,” I replied, kissing him gently.  


**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr  
> Written a few years ago but the only thing that bothers me is the pacing.


End file.
